How to Love
by EClareKisses
Summary: *RE UPLOADING* Clare finds out that her husband, Luke, is cheating on her. The only one she has to turn to is her close friend, Dallas. He tries to open her eyes and show her that she should be with him, but Clare is in denial. Will they ever get together?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't been here to work on this story and i am really sorry. I decided to rewrite this story and make it a little better. I would really appreciate it if you all take the time to read and review this story. Okay? I will try to update this story as much as i can. **

***Disclaimer* Don't own Degrassi. :(**

**Read, review, and tell your friends. Thanks!**

* * *

Their clothes were off and their bodies were molded into one. Jenna was bouncing on Luke's cock. Her head was tossed back and her red, plump parted lips were in the shape of a 'O'. She was crying out Luke's name. Luke placed his hands on her large breast and squeezed them. He knew Jenna was very close to coming because he felt her walls tighten and squeeze his cock. He flipped them over and thrust into her. Both of them came at the same time. He pulled out and let a happy sigh escape his lips.

"That was amazing," Jenna said, getting out of bed.

"Yeah, it was. Where are you going?" Luke asked.

"Your wife and my best friend will be home soon. I have to go before she catches us," Jenna said, slipping on her clothes.

"Babe, I'm thinking about leaving Clare. I don't know if things are working out between the two of us."

"Well, if that's how you feel then leave her, but you know you and I will have to still sneak."

"Why?"

Jenna sighed and kissed Luke on the cheek, before parting. Luke groaned and rolled out of bed. He decided to wash the covers before going into the shower. As he placed the covers into the washing machine, he grabbed another cover to replace the other ones. Once he was done making up the bed, he went to take a shower.

He walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water hit his skin. He hissed a little then looked down to see scratches on his chest. Luke silently cursed at himself. He forgot that Jenna liked to scratch.

Him and Jenna's affair started a year ago. It happened when Clare went out-of-town to visit her family. Jenna didn't know and showed up at their house, hoping that Clare would go shopping with her. When Luke told her that Clare wasn't here, Jenna was about to leave but Luke stopped her. He told her that he wanted to talk to her. They talked about Clare not showing him any affection. They talked about how he needed to be touched again and how he need to feel like a man. Once Jenna said, "I'll make you feel like a man," things started to get heated.

Luke knew it was wrong to have sex with Clare's best friend behind her back, but he couldn't help it. Clare was always working or always with her family. Once they got married, Clare seemed to never have time for him.

"Luke, I'm home!" Clare called out, closing the door behind her.

There was no answer. Clare heard the shower water running and knew that Luke was in the bathroom. She walked up the stairs and into their room. She sat on the bed and saw something unusual. She looked over at her bed and realized that her covers has changed. She just changed the covers this morning. Why would Luke change them?

She saw a pink strap sticking out from under the bed. Clare picked up the strap and saw that it was a neon, pink bra with strawberries over them. Clare let a low growl escape from her throat. She didn't have a bra like this. Which only meant one thing. Luke was cheating on her.

Luke walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at Clare and smile. He walked over to kiss her, but Clare turned her head.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Who is she?" Clare asked.

"Baby what are you-"

Clare held up the bra and arched her eyebrow. She threw the bra at Luke and stood up. She folded her arms across her chest. She walked towards Luke and smacked him, hard.

"How dare you cheat on me! After all I fucking down for you! Who the fuck is-"

"Luke, I forgot my- Oh, hi Clare," Jenna said nervously, "I better be going."

"Oh hell no! Jenna!?" Clare screamed. "You're cheating on me with Jenna?!"

Before either of them could speak, Clare launched at Jenna. Both of them fell down and Clare began attacking Jenna. Clare smacked Jenna's face, before pulling her hair and slamming her head as hard as she could on the floor. Jenna began kicking and screaming, yelling for Clare to get off of her.

"How could you!?" Clare screamed after each punch.

"I'm sorry!" Jenna cried.

Luke pulled Clare off Jenna. Clare was kicking and screaming, trying to make her way back to Jenna. She elbowed Luke in the stomach, making him topple on the floor. Clare made her way back to Jenna who tried to crawl away.

"No bitch, you're not leaving!" Clare said, dragging Jenna by the legs.

She hovered over Jenna and began punching her again until blood poured from Jenna's nose. Luke wrapped his arms around Clare's waist and swung her on the bed. Clare was about to launch at him again, but decided to stay calm.

"Look, we're sorry," Luke started trying to catch his breath, "We didn't mean to hurt you."

"Get the fuck out!" Clare screamed.

When Luke and Jenna didn't move, Clare grabbed their wedding picture and threw it at them. Jenna and Luke hurriedly left the room and ran down the steps. The only sound being made was the door slamming.

Clare went to the closet and grabbed all of Luke's belongings. She tossed them all outside. Once she was done, she grabbed a baseball bat and went straight to Luke's Charger. She bust his windows and keyed his car. She sent Luke a text, telling him to get his belongings.

/.../

Dallas arrived at Clare's house with Luke in the passenger seat. As they pulled up Dallas began laughing. Luke had stopped talking and turned around to see what Dallas was laughing at. All his things were tossed out on the lawn. His beautifully, orange Charger was now destroyed. The windows were shattered and there was long key marks along the way.

Luke's mouth was hanging open. He was in shock. He couldn't believe what Clare had done. He walked out of the car and slammed the door behind him. He walked towards the house and opened the door. Clare was sitting on the steps with a baseball bat in one hand and a joint in another. She stood up and blew the smoke before putting it out.

"Hello, darling. Like what I did with your car?" she asked.

"How could you?!" Luke asked, "Why the fuck would you do that, you little bitch!?"

"Harsh, words Luke."

Clare laughed and shook her head, letting her curls fall on the side of her face. She looked up at Luke and smirked. She could not believe this. The guy that she's been with since high school had cheated on her. She wasn't surprise that Jenna had something to do with this because Jenna was known for cheating.

What hurt Clare the most was that everything had been a lie. Luke vowed to not cheat on her. He promised her forever and a lot of happiness, which he seemed to fail. She couldn't even look Luke in the eyes right now. She was too hurt, though she wouldn't show it. She couldn't let him know that he had broken her. She refused to let him know that.

She didn't know why Luke had cheated on her. She didn't even want to find out. All she wanted was for him to leave. She didn't want to face him. She had no clue why she even messed up his car. She let her anger get the best of her and now her feelings was catching up.

Luke saw her face filled with hurt and sadness. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't comfort her, because he was sure she didn't want him to touch her. All he could do was look at her and apologize. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. He didn't know where to begin. He didn't even know what to say.

"Look, Clare. I am terribly sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way. I was going to eventually tell you. Things between us hasn't been good for the past few months. Jenna seemed to take notice in that and decided to do something about it. Clare, we're only 25 and we're acting as if we're older than that. I hate to say this, but you haven't even touched me lately."

"Well, excuse me for working hard Luke. In case you haven't notice, I make the big money in this. I have to work my ass off for us to get this house, the car that _I _bought you, and I had to pay for our wedding! So, excuse the fuck out of me for providing for us while you've stuck your dick into some whore!" Clare yelled, "You are a sorry fucking excuse for a husband, Luke and I want nothing to do with you."

Clare took the ring off her finger and tossed it at Luke. He caught it and looked at her with pleading eyes. His eyes were starting to get teary as he realized he made the biggest mistake of his life. He was letting go of the best thing that he has ever had. It was all for sex and attention.

Luke didn't know what else to say. He nodded his head and went to grab his things. He came back down and walked past Clare without saying a thing. He left her standing there at the door. Before Clare could close the door, Dallas walked up the porch. A smile crept upon Clare's face once she seen her close friend standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

Clare moved aside to let him in. She closed the door and walked towards him. Dallas gave her the flowers and greeted her with a warm smile. Clare accepted the flowers and flung her arms around him. She kissed his cheek and whispered a thanks.

She went to put the flowers in a vase while Dallas went to sit on the couch. Clare came back with a sandwich bag full of marijuana.

"What's that for?" Dallas asked.

"I need to calm my nerves. You're more than welcome to stay and join me."

Dallas couldn't pass up an offer like that. He watched Clare roll up the joint and light it. They passed around the joint until it was gone and they were somewhat high. Clare decided to roll another one for them. They did the same thing and now they were both fully high. Dallas was laid out on the couch and Clare was on top of him. She straddled him and began to grind against him.

Dallas was now fully awake and looked up at Clare. She was so beautiful. He had a huge crush on her back in high school, but Luke snatched him. Dallas decided to become Luke's friend to get close to Clare. At first he was going to steal Clare from Luke, but he saw how happy they made each other. On top of that, Luke and Dallas had become great friends. Then, Clare and Dallas had become really close friends. Dallas started to come protective over her and he watched out for her when Luke couldn't. He treated her like his sister.

Now, she was on top of him, grinding on him. Dallas grabbed her hips and told her to stop. Clare began to pout. She climbed from Dallas and sat on the couch. Dallas sat up and wrapped his arm around Clare.

"You're hurt now. You don't want me. You're confused," he told her.

"Dallas, you're so good to me. I should have gotten with you," Clare confessed, "But Luke told me you were wrong for me."

Before Dallas could ask Clare what she had meant, she fell asleep on his shoulder. Dallas smiled and decided to carry her up to her room. He took off her shoes and tucked her into the covers. He was about to leave until soft cries escaped from Clare. He looked over to see she was crying in her sleep. Dallas knew that she needed him more than ever. He took off his shoes, jacket, and his shirt. He was now shirtless with a pair of jeans on. He decided to take off his jeans since he had basketball shorts on under them.

Dallas slipped under the covers with Clare and wrapped his arms around her. Clare stirred a little, but didn't wake up. Dallas felt this was the way it was suppose to be. He was supposed to have Clare wrapped in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews. I hope others will take the chance to read this story. I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible. And to " Moon Stars and Fast Cars" thanks for the advice. I hate it when they rush relationships and I am not trying to do that. Okay, so read and enjoy!**

***Don't forget to review!***

**Blah, blah, blah. I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

She woke up to a warm body next to hers. She blinked twice and tried to make out the face. A little gasp escape her lips as she looked over to see it was Dallas. "What happened last night?" Clare thought to herself.

Dallas body began to stir as Clare slipped out of bed. Everything suddenly had hit her. Luke was no longer in the picture. He had cheated on her.

Clare didn't know what to feel. Like Luke, she felt this marriage was dull. Unlike him, she was going to try to make it better. It was too late for that. She know that she's been working a lot lately, but it was for them. It was all for them. She wanted them to have a nice house, great car, and spending money. She did all she could for him and he did nothing in return.

Clare walked down to the kitchen and decided to make breakfast. She took out some Bacon, eggs, waffles, and fruit to make her famous smoothie that Dallas loved.

She had no clue what was going on between the two of them. Dallas has always had a crush on her and the feelings were mutual at first until Luke showed up, things changed. He told Clare that Dallas was bad for her. He told her about Dallas being a player and how he slept with girls every weekend.

She should've known that Luke was making that up. Soon after he told her that, he asked if they could be together. Clare hesitantly said yes and then the whole school knew, including Dallas.

Clare never got the chance to ask him how did he feel about that, but she knew he was hurt. As the months went on Luke and Dallas became good friends, practically brothers. Then, Dallas and Clare started to become close. Now the two was inseparable. Besides Eli, Adam, and Alli, Dallas was always there for her. She didn't want to jeopardize that. She refused to.

/.../

Dallas woke up to the emptiness of the bed. He was confused until he smelled the sweet aroma of food tickling his nose. He rolled out of bed and headed to the kitchen. There she was, standing there with a spatula in her hand, cooking. Her golden locks were pulled back into a ponytail. Her beautiful eyes were focused on the food. She didn't notice that Dallas was standing there.

Dallas cleared his throat, startling her. Clare turned around and blushed. She walked towards Dallas and gave him a warm smile.

"How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Wonderful," he replied, smiling.

"Dallas, thanks for staying with me last night. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Clare."

Clare smiled, but it was a sad smile. She turned away from Dallas and continued to cook. Seconds later, she was hysterical. Dallas told her to sit while he finished getting breakfast ready. Clare mumbled a thanks and left the room.

He finished the Bacon and waffles. He grabbed two plates and began fixing their food. He sat the food on the table and walked to the refrigerator to get them something to drink. He smiled when he saw Clare had made her delicious smoothies. He grabbed them and sat them on the table.

Clare came back in the kitchen and stood there, trying to get herself together.

"I'm suddenly not hungry," she said softly.

"You have to eat something,Clare. You can't starve."

Just then the doorbell rang. Clare walked away from Dallas. She silently hoped that it was Adam or Eli at the door, trying to comfort her. She hoped it wasn't Alli because she couldn't deal with situations like this.

Clare opened the door and anger boiled through her body as she stared at the backstabbing blonde in front of her. Once again, Jenna has stolen someone from her. That slut always got what she wanted.

"What are you doing here?" Clare seethed.

"I came to apologize," Jenna said with a smile on her face.

Why the hell was she smiling? Was she proud that she has broken up another thing Clare had going on? Was she satisfied that Clare's heart was broken, again?

"You and I both know that you can take that apology and shove it up your ass!" Clare barked.

Jenna's mouth opened only to quickly close it. She folded her arms across her chest and gave Clare an evil smirk. Clare wanted to smack that smirk off her face.

"Oh, Clarebear, you fail to understand what the problem is. Every got you've gotten with wanted me. Hell, even Jake wanted me. I can't help that I give them what they want."

"That's because you're a fucking slut, but it's okay Jenna. You can haven't Luke."

"Oh Clare don't you see? I don't want Luke!"

"Then why did you fucking sleep with him you damn whore?! What the hell did I ever do to you for you to make my life a living hell?! Why can't you let me be happy?!"

"Ha!" Jenna flipped her blonde hair and shook her head. "Oh Clare, honey, everything is not about you! Luke wanted me because you didn't know how to satisfy him. Same thing with K.C. Honey, it's not your fault that you just so happened to be so boring. It's okay. We can't all be-"

"Slutty like you?" A deep voice interrupted.

Clare turned around and saw a shirtless Dallas standing there shaking his head. Jenna cocked her head to the side and gave him a little smirk. She let a fake laugh escape her lips before giving Dallas an evil glare.

"Dallas, nice to see you here."

"Yeah, it's not so nice seeing you. Clare, breakfast is ready."

"Clare, you little devil. You're moving on already? Wait until Lukey finds out about this!"

Clare growled. Why did Jenna had to be a total bitch?! Why did she have to rub it in her face that she took yet another guy from her? Why was that something to be proud of? They were all adults, but Jenna made it seems as if they were in high-school again. Nothing about her changed. She was sneaky, devious, and heartless. How could she do this and not feel any guilt?

Clare was upset at Luke for even touching Jenna, but she was more pissed at Jenna. Jenna knew what she was doing, but she didn't care not one bit and that's what angered Clare the most.

Without thinking Clare punched Jenna's nose. Jenna yelled and grabbed her nose.

"You little bitch!" She screamed at Clare.

Dallas was pulling Clare back as she yelled, "You should have learned your lesson last time, bitch." Then the door was slammed.

Clare looked over at Dallas who had his mouth slightly opened. He saw that her face was red and full of anger. He knew that she was upset that Jenna stooped so low to take someone else from Clare. Clare didn't deserve this. She didn't anything bad that was coming her way.

As Dallas opened his mouth to speak Clare erupted into tears. Dallas walked over towards the crying girl and wrapped his arms around her. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and began to bawl her eyes out. She was beyond heartbroken. The pain was unbearable. The guy who she thought was her soul mate had cheated on her. She didn't know how many times nor why, but she didn't even want to find out.

The doorbell rang once again and Clare prayed that it wasn't Luke or Jenna. When she went to the door and opened it she sighed with relief. It was Adam and Eli standing there with drinks and a huge smile.

"Good morning Clare," Adam voice sang.

"Hello gorgeous," Eli said, smirking.

"Hey guys," she choked out, as the tears slid down her face.

Eli and Adam walked over towards her and gave her a big hug. They didn't know what else they could do.

Clare moved aside and invited them into their house. She completely forgot, once again, that Dallas was shirtless. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the shocking faces coming from the two boys.

"Hey Adam and Eli," he said uneasily, "I-I'm going to go shower and get dressed."

Dallas quickly turned around and headed up the stairs. Clare's eyes focused on the floor, not daring to look up at the glares she was getting from her friends.

"Clare," Eli started, "I know you're heartbroken right now, but sleeping with Dallas is not going to mend your broken heart."

"God, Eli! You think I'm that pathetic?! You think that when I'm heartbroken that I'll just go jump into bed with another guy? Dallas stayed the night with me because I was upset, high, and I didn't want to be alone. He would never take advantage of me!" Clare said, her voice full of venom.

Adam didn't say a word as the two began bickering. He knew that Eli was looking out for Clare, but he also knew that Eli shouldn't make those type of assumptions about their Clare. Clare wasn't like that. She was better than that.

"Guys, enough!" Adam yelled.

Clare and Eli immediately stopped arguing and forced their attention on Adam.

"Eli we came over here to cheer Clare up, not to make her feel bad. She needs us to fix her broken heart, okay?" Adam said.

Eli nodded his head and said, "I'm sorry, Clare. It's just that I was shocked that Dallas slept over."

"Well, he is one of my close friends," Clare argued.

"I know that, but the thought of you two sleeping together is just... ugh," Eli shuddered.

"And why is that, Eli? What do you personally have against Dallas?" Clare said defensively.

"Nothing at all, Clare, but he's not right for you. Besides him being Luke's close friend, he was also a player back in high school. Who knows, he could probably still be one."

"Wow, Eli. Do you not know that Luke slept with my _close friend_ behind my damn back?! Huh? Have you not heard that people can actually change?"

"Clare, come on, you're better than that. You probably want to get back at Luke by messing with Dallas."

"Eli, I'm not messing around with Dallas! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

"Damn, Eli, do you think that I would try to jump in Clare's pants right after her husband has broken her heart? Do you think that I'm that careless"?" Dallas asked.

The room grew quiet. Adam and Clare's eyes flickered between the two. They both wondered what was about to happen.

Eli and Dallas hadn't been on the greatest terms since high school. Eli always thought that Dallas was trying to sabotage Clare and Luke's relationship. When Clare and Luke first got together, Eli thought they were great together. They both were quiet and shy at the beginning of the year, they both were highly religious and had strict parents. They had so much in common and for the first time, Eli saw Clare very happy. Then, Dallas came alone and became very close to both Clare and Luke. Everyone knew that Dallas had a huge crush on Clare, but no one knew if Clare felt the same way.

It pained Eli to see that the only reason Dallas was around was to get closer to Clare.

"So, you have anything to say to me, Eli?" Dallas asked, folding his arms across his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews! You guys are the BEST! I truly appreciate you all liking AND reviewing the story. I especially love how you all are taking the time out of your day to read this. It actually means a lot to me. Anyways, I am FINALLY out of school. That means I'll be updating every two days or whenever I'm at home. Okay, now, on to the story.**

***Don't forget to review!***

**Blah, blah, blah. I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

"Oh my God, Clare. I'm so sorry I couldn't come as soon as I found out. Do you believe Jenna had the _nerve _to call _me _and say that you're mad because Luke left you for her? What kind of shit is that?" Ali asked, on an early Saturday morning.

She pushed past Clare and made her way into the house. Clare raked her fingers through her hair and sighed. She closed the door behind her and mumbled, "Sure. just walk on in."

Ali sat her bag on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch. She flipped her black hair out of her face and patted the empty seat next to her. Clare slowly trudged over towards the seat and flopped down. Ali grabbed Clare's hand and gave it a light squeeze. She then pulled Clare into a hug. All of a sudden, Clare was in tears. She needed to be in her best friend's embrace. It felt good.

"Okay, Jenna also told me that Mike Dallas was at your house - _shirtless_! What's going on, Clare?"_  
_

Clare sighed and shook her head. She wiped the tears from her eyes and her cheeks. She took a deep breath and said, "Dallas was here to make sure I was okay. Yes, he was shirtless, but _nothing _happened."

Ali nodded her head and groaned. She grabbed her purse and opened it. As she was digging inside she pulled out a beautiful cotton candy pink box. It had small red hearts on it and a hot pink ribbon. She handed it to Clare, who gave her a quizzical look. Ali shoved the box towards Clare and Clare snatched it out of her hand.

Clare carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box. It was a beautiful charm bracelet with the letter 'C' on there. Clare examined the bracelet before looking over at Ali, who was holding up a matching bracelet with the letter 'A'. Clare sat down the box and put on the bracelet. She then gave Ali a big hug. She was so lucky to have a friend like her.

The phone rang and both Clare and Ali stared at it. Clare got up and saw that it was her mother calling. Clare let out a loud groan. She forgot to tell her mother about this. She didn't want to even want to go through telling her, but it was now or never.

"Hello?" Clare answered.

"Hi Clarebear, how are you?"

"Mom, Luke and I are getting a divorce."

"What?! Oh honey, what happened?" Helen yelled.

"He ch-cheated on me - with J-Jenna," Clare cried.

"Oh baby, want me to come over? I can cook for you and comfort you."

"It's okay, mom. Ali is here comforting me, maybe next time. Okay?"

"Okay, if you need me, call me, Clare. I mean it. I-I love you Clare."

"I love you, too mom."

Clare hung up the phone and walked over towards Ali. She sat on the couch and continued crying. Ali wrapped her arms around her. She couldn't stand how Luke had hurt her. She couldn't stand how Jenna had took Luke right from Clare. Ali was all about chances, but that was Jenna's last one. Not only did she take Luke, but she ruined their marriage _and _she made her best friend cry. That's just not something you do.

Ali wanted to go over to Jenna's house and kick her ass. She wanted her to feel pain Clare was feeling, though Clare's was mentally. Her best friend continued to cry, soaking her favorite shirt. She didn't care, though. All she cared about was making Clare feel better. She hated how Clare was feeling down and depressed while Luke was probably having the time of his life. Clare didn't deserve this.

"Clare, let's go out," Ali said, "A couple of hot, single chicks like us deserve to have a little fun."

"I-I'm not single, Ali."

"Yeah, but you will be soon. Don't you think you deserve to go out and have fun?"

Clare nodded her head. Ali was right. She needed to have some fun. She needed to stop moping around and feeling down. Tonight, her and Ali were going to have some fun.

/.../

Dallas was sitting at home, watching TV even though he wasn't focused on it. His mind was focused on Clare and how it felt to have her in his arms. Time felt like it had suddenly stopped the moment she was in his arms. Like a movie, the background had faded. It felt like nothing else was there except the two of them. It felt ... perfect.

The doorbell to his quiet home rang. Dallas got up and wondered who could be at his door. When he swung the door open, a very angry Luke was standing there. Before Dallas could speak, Luke's fist came in contact with his mouth. Instead of punching him back, Dallas wiped the blood off his mouth and questioned Luke.

"Jenna told me about you and Clare. Stay away from her!" Luke yelled, balling his hands into a fists.

"Ha, you cannot tell me to stay away from her and whatever that _slut_ said was probably a lie!"

"Dallas, everyone knows that you want Clare, but guess what? You can't have Clare! Clare is mines and soon we will reconcile. So, stay away from her!"

"You really think that Clare would take you back after you cheated on her with Jenna? Do you think Clare is stupid?! Leave my house, Luke, and _you _stay away from Clare. Or else-"

"Or else what?" Luke taunted.

"Or else, I'll kill you and make it seem like it was a accident," Dallas threatened, "Now, leave."

Luke and Dallas had a little stare down before Luke left. After watching him speed off, Dallas walked back into the house and slammed the door. He was pissed. Luke had some nerve showing up at his house and telling him to stay away from Clare. There was no way Dallas would leave Clare alone unless she told him to. Even if she told him to, Dallas probably wouldn't.

It was no secret that Dallas still liked Clare, but right now he was only trying to be a friend. He'd worry about trying to get with her later.

Dallas slowly walked over towards his phone and decided to call Clare. He wanted her to know about what happened between him and Luke. After the third ring, Clare answered. She sounded a little ... happy? Curiosity crept through Dallas as he wondered why Clare was happy. He was very glad that she was, but he wondered who made her happy and why. He heard a few voices in the background and assumed that it was her friends.

"Sup, Dallas," Clare said, popping the 'p'.

"Hey, Clare, want me to call later?" Dallas asked, hoping she'd say yes so he could talk to her alone.

"N-No, you should come over. Ali, Eli, and Adam are all over here. We're just drinking and playing cards."

"Well, that sounds fun. Be there in a few."

Dallas hung up his phone and walked to his refrigerator. He opened it, grabbed a bottle of tequila, and close the refrigerator. He then grabbed his keys and turned off the TV, heading out the door. Dallas hopped in his car and drove off to Clare's house. He smiled once he arrived. Before stepping out of the car, the door opened and Clare was waving. Dallas waved back and got out of the car. He showed her the bottle and Clare clapped wildly. He can tell that Clare had a lot of drinks already.

Dallas walked into the house and saw the other three people that was there. He sat the tequila on the table and gave Clare a hug.

"Hey, sweetness, how are you?" Dallas asked.

"I'm getting better," she slurred.

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay," Clare said stretching the 'a'.

"Luke came over and told me to stay away from you. He has some crazy idea that the two of you will get together."

"Ha, as if! Luke and I will never get back together. In fact, I just found a lawyer to divorce his sorry ass. He's coming by to see me tomorrow so we can go over everything and get Luke to sign the papers. No longer will I be Clare Baker. I will go back to being Clare Edwards!"

Clare shoved Dallas a cup and filled it was a drink. She held up her glass and yelled, "I'd like to make a toast, to me. Soon, I'll be free and happy. I will be able to do what and _who _I want without anyone stopping me! To freedom!"

"To freedom!" her friends chorused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews! You all are really amazing. My story may be a slow beginning right now, but I promise, things will heat up soon. I have a lot in store for you kiddies and I can't wait until you read to find out what they are.**

**Okay, this chapter has a lot of drama. Clare and Luke are divorcing. Secrets will come out, but wait... whose secrets are they? You'll just have to read and find out. Don't forget to read my other story "Teach Me About Love." Yeah, I am a real lovey dovey person... considering the fact I'm single. :( Okay one particular part of this is from Why Did I Get Married, Too. If you never seen it, then don't worry. **

**Enough babbling, enjoy loves. **

***Don't forget to review!***

**Blah, blah, blah. I don't own Degrassi.**

* * *

_One Month Later_

Clare and Luke were sitting across each other. Both of their eyes were focused on everyone else _except _each other. Dallas was on the right of Clare, holding her hand. Yes, it had been awkward at first. Walking in the room with Dallas by her side made Luke burn holes through her body with his eyes. Clare shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she felt a pair of eyes bore through her. She looked up to see that Luke was staring at her, again. She could tell that he was very angry. His eyes were now focused on Clare and Dallas' hands being intertwined.

Luke's lawyer cleared her throat, feeling some obvious tension in the room. Luke eyes quickly shifted away from Clare and on to the lawyer.

"Mr. Baker, we need to discuss all what you're suing Clare for," his lawyer said loudly, looking through the papers.

"_Suing_?! What the hell are you suing me for Luke?!" Clare yelled through her clenched teeth.

"Hmm, Mr. Baker says you destroyed his car and caused him emotional distress."

"Emotional distress?! Destroyed _his _car?! I bought that car my self with _my _money!"

"Yes, but the car belongs in Mr. Baker's name."

Luke tapped his lawyer on the shoulder and began whispering in her ear. The two parted and turned towards each other. They quietly talked among their selves before briefly stopping to look at Clare across the table. Clare took it as her time to talk to her own lawyer and find out why he wasn't doing anything.

"What are you doing, Carl?! I paid good money for you to make sure this case goes down without a fight!" Clare hissed.

"I-I'm doing the best I can Ms. Edwards," Carl whined.

Clare groaned and rolled her eyes. Dallas patted her on the shoulder before pulling her into a hug. Clare head laid her down on his shoulder and let Dallas stroke her hair, keeping her calm. She was beyond pissed. Luke was trying to take her money. Of course that's what he wanted. She was freaking Clare Edwards! The reporter of the famous newspaper in Toronto. Money wasn't a problem with Clare until now. Now, money was a problem because it's what Luke wants. He knew that he would try and take her money. Oh no, Clare Edwards wasn't having that.

A smirk crept upon her face as she seen the lawyer and Luke ending their conversation. His lawyer flipped through her papers, making sure she had every piece of evidence. She sat her papers on the table and flipped her brunette hair out of her face. Clare watched as she clasped her hand together and pushed her glasses back on her face.

"Ms. Edwards, it seems that you have a stash of money that belongs to both you _and _Luke."

Clare's jaw slightly dropped. No, not that hard working money that she had saved. She was saving that money. It was something special to her.

"No," Clare said angrily, "That is _my _money, Luke, and you can't have it!"

"Clare, are you forgetting how you got that money?! I stayed up with you all night and helped you with ideas for the paper."

"Yeah, but none of your ideas were good enough to use!"

Luke's jaw dropped before quickly closing it.

"Okay, Ms. Edwards, it seems that you only owe Mr. Baker money for the car."

"And this money goes specifically towards the car?" Carl asked.

"Why yes," Luke's lawyer said.

"Will you be there to see that?" Dallas butted in earning an evil glare from Luke.

"You stay the fuck out of this, _friend_," Luke said, letting the word 'friend' angrily slip through his lips._  
_

"Luke, I don't know why-"

"Dallas, shut the fuck up! You know exactly why I'm the way I am! You stole Clare from me!"

"No, if you want to get technical, _you _stole Clare from _me_!"_  
_

"What the hell are you talking about?! I never took Clare from you!"

"Damn it, Luke, why the fuck do you have to sit there and lie in my damn face!? You're some sort of _friend, _Luke. You took Clare from right under me! You knew damn well we were supposed to get together! Not you and her!"

"Dallas that was fucking high school, get over it!" Luke growled.

"No, I will not get over the fact you ruined my chance of getting with Clare you sick fuck!" Dallas argued.

"I ruined your chance? Ha, from what I heard, I didn't ruin shit. You and Clare are already fucking around. It makes me wonder if y'all were doing that while we were together, Clare."

"Oh no, don't you dare fucking flip the switch on me, Luke. You and I both know I haven't had any time on my hands to go out and screw someone else," Clare defended.

"Bullshit!"

"Okay, Luke, let's talk about what _you_ did behind my back with Jenna! Let's talk about that shit, because that's the reason we're here!"

"She made me feel like a man - something that you don't know how to do!" Luke snapped.

"Quiet, both of you!" Luke's lawyer yelled.

"Let's get this shit over with, Grace, so I can leave. NOW!" Luke yelled.

As the two signed their papers, Clare told Grace that she would have the money by tomorrow. Clare looked over at Luke one last time and began thinking what did she ever see in him. Luke was a very ugly man and it wasn't the looks she was talking about. It was his personality that was ugly. He had a cold heart and Clare never saw it until now. This wasn't the Luke she knew in high school. This wasn't the same Luke who used to always buy her flowers or the most beautiful jewelry. This wasn't the Luke who took her out on the most beautiful, random dates. No, this was a different Luke. His eyes weren't so full of life, they were cold like his heart. His eyes were cold, like their what used to be marriage.

Clare slowly rose from her seat, along with Dallas and Carl. She placed her purse on her shoulder and wiped a few strands of her hair out of her face. Before turning on her heels, Clare paused and looked over at Luke. She felt absolutely disgusted. What kind of man was he? It was painful to even look at him.

"Have a nice life," Clare whispered, leaving the room followed by Dallas and Carl.

Clare thanked Carl and left with Dallas by her side. She felt relief wash over her as she walked away from the building. This was the last time she wanted to see Luke. She wanted _nothing _to do with him or Jenna for that matter. Clare was done being the nice girl. She always managed to get her heartbroken. No more. Clare wasn't going to have someone stomped over her heart.

"Are you okay, honey?" Dallas finally asked.

"Y-Yes," Clare said hoarsely.

"Want to go home?"

Clare nodded her head, too upset to speak. She was happy that the lies were all over. She was happy that she was no longer getting cheated on. She was glad she didn't have to come home to a guy who had slept with someone one minute and lay in bed with their wife the next.

Clare failed to understand why they all fell under Jenna's spell. What was it about her? Why Jenna? Why couldn't it be someone better? Jenna was a slut! She opened her legs for everyone and every guy never failed to say no. This time, Luke happened to be one of them.

The car ride home was silent. Clare stared carelessly out of the window, letting her mind wonder. She wondered when was it going to be her turn to find happiness. She wondered when was she finally going to find a guy that wouldn't cheat on her. This was hurting more than ever. She felt her heart breaking as she began to realize that she was going to be alone. Clare felt her chest tighten as she thought about everything she had ever believed in. It was gone right before her eyes.

She had once promised herself that when she marry, it was going to be only once. No divorce. Now, she was going home to an empty house, a empty bed, and a empty heart. She thought that no one could ever fix this pain. It was just unbearable. It was killing Clare. She felt like she was going to die from a heartbreak.

/.../

Dallas watched Clare stumble into the house. As soon as they pulled up, she began crying. It pained him to see her so sad. He wish that there was something that he could do about it. He wish that he could take all her pain away and see that little smile that he loved.

"D-Dallas, you can go home," Clare said, her voice was barely a whisper.

"No," Dallas shook his head, "If you need me, I'll stay."

"I'll be fine, Dallas."

"Are you sure, Clare? I won't leave if-"

"Leave Mike!" Clare yelled this time.

Dallas stared at Clare in shock. Never has Clare called him Mike. Not once. Dallas lowered his head and slowly walked out of the house. He wasn't mad at Clare, he understood she was upset. He was going to let her calm down and then she'll call him when she needed him. Until then, he'll wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thank you for the ones who take the time to read this story. For all you Clallas shippers out there, there will be a minute for the two to get together. I don't want to rush anything. I hate it when relationships are rushed. So, please continue to read and stay with me. Okay? Promise? Anyways, enjoy the next chapter.**

***Disclaimer* Don't own Degrassi.**

**Read, review, and tell your friends. Thanks!**

* * *

It's been two weeks since anyone has heard from Clare. After the divorce, Clare turned off her phone and stayed away from every social media. Dallas has tried to contact her several times, but he couldn't get in touch with her. He went over to her house and she would never answer the door. Dallas decided he had to let her mend her broken her on her own.

Clare built a wall quickly and didn't let anyone in. She secluded herself from everyone, all because of Luke. It was his fault that Clare was broken. She was broken into million of pieces and she wouldn't let anyone help her. She wouldn't let anyone see her.

Despite the history Eli and Dallas had, they decided they had to come up with something to help Clare come out of her shell. They called up Adam, Ali, Jake, and Katie. Though Jake and Katie were Ohio, they showed up anyways. Today, they were all at Eli's place, eating finger food and discussing Clare.

"Guys, I'm really worried about her. Clare has never been this way, _never_," Ali said worriedly.

"I know, same here. I don't know what we can do. I just know we need to try something," Eli added.

"How about we try to go over there and talk to her," Katie suggested.

"We tried that," Dallas said, "No answer."

"Katie and I could go over there. She'll answer to us," Jake said.

"Maybe we can call up Helen. She can probably get through to her," Dallas suggested, ignoring Jake, "Sorry, Jake, but Helen could probably get through to her. Plus, she has the key to Clare's house.

"Good idea, let's call Helen," Ali said.

"Are y'all sure this is a good idea. We all know how Helen can-"

Adam was cut off by Dallas saying, "This is a very good idea, Adam. Don't doubt us."

Dallas grabbed his phone and punched in some numbers before holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Mrs. Edwards, it's Dallas. W-We need to discuss something. Yes, it's about Clare."

/.../

She was clinging on to the empty bottle of Scotch in her hands. Clare groaned as she heard banging come from the door. She didn't want to get out of bed, she couldn't. Her body wouldn't allow her to move. Since the divorce, Clare has been drinking and eating her heart out. She hasn't moved from her bed, except to use the bathroom or get more liquor out of her cabinet. She didn't bother to shower or do anything with her hair. She laid down every night with one of Luke's button up shirt that she kept and a pair of his sweats. She cuddled every night in that attire, smelling his sweet scent on her. She still smelled him linger around in her room.

The thought of it being her room made Clare cringe. She began to cry as she thought about not being with Luke anymore. He cheated on her and left her to drown in her tears.

"Clare honey, it's me," Helen yelled through the house.

Clare silently cursed, forgetting that she gave her mother a spare key to her house in case of emergencies. She heard her mother's heels click against the floor. Helen opened the bedroom door and gasped, looking at her daughter.

Clare had bags under her bloodshot, red eyes. Her hair was tossed and standing everywhere. Her creamy skin was pale and her blue eyes were dull. Her lips were dry and cracked. Her room reeked of alcohol and vomit. Helen walked over to Clare and held her nose because of the strong smell. Helen sat next to Clare and tried to stroke her knotted hair.

"W-What a-a-are you d-doing h-here?" Clare asked, her voice cracking.

"Well, Dallas called me and told me about you not answering your calls or the door. Clare, honey, you can't let this divorce get to you," Helen said, coughing slightly, smelling the alcohol on Clare's breath.

"M-Mom, I'm heartbroken, I don't want to talk to anyone at all! Okay?"

"Clare, you can't sit around and mope because-"

"Because my husband, oh I mean _ex-husband, _cheated on me with my _ex best friend_?! Am I not allowed to show my emotions?!"

"Clarebear-"

"Don't! Don't you ever call me Clarebear again!" Clare yelled, her voice full of venom.

Helen eyes bulged as she stared at her daughter. She could tell she was so heartbroken and that she felt life couldn't go on. She felt the same way when Randall had broken her heart and felt her for another women. She felt that her world was crashing down. Then, she met came across Glen Martin and he swept her off her feet. Now, she was happily married. She was happier than she has ever been before. She just hoped that her daughter could find someone who makes her as happy as Glen makes her.

Clare wept on her mother's shoulder. Helen ran her hand soothingly up and down Clare's back. Clare wrapped her arms around her mother and cried loudly. She felt terrible, sick, and heartbroken.

"Clare, you have me, Jake, Glen, Ali, Adam, Eli, and Dallas we're not-"

"Mom, you have your life with Glen. Jake is miles away with Katie. Ali, Eli, and Adam all have lives with their spouses," Clare pouted.

"And Dallas?"

"Dallas doesn't want anything to do with me after how I acted two weeks ago."

"I beg to differ," Helen said, "Get out of bed."

"Mom, I-"

"No protesting Clare, get out of bed. Now," Helen commanded.

Clare groaned and rolled out of bed. Her legs felt like rubber. She tried to walk, but almost fell down. The room was spinning and she still had a hangover from last night. Her mother held on to her and helped her walk in the living room. Clare wondered what it was that her mother had in store for her. Clare's dry lips cracked as she smiled, staring at the people in front of her.

Adam, Eli, Jake, Katie, Ali and Dallas were standing in front of her. Each of them were holding a gift for Clare.

"Whoa, Clare, you look like you woke up from the dead," Katie said, slowly walking to Clare.

"W-What are you two doing here?" Clare asked.

"Eli and Dallas called us and told us about what happened. We are so, so sorry to hear about what happened," Katie said sympathetically.

"We would hug you, but you really reek, Clare," Jake said.

Clare sniffed herself and almost gagged. She did reek. Her face reddened at the thought of how she look in front of her friends. Ali walked over to Clare and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go get you out of these clothes and soaked in a hot bath. Mind helping Helen and Katie?"

"I'll stay out here and cook you all a nice meal, Katie would you mind helping?"

Katie nodded her head and went with Ali and Clare. When they were gone Helen walked towards the boys. She gave Jake a strong hug, along with Adam, Eli, and Dallas.

"You three are such wonderful people to Clare and I'm glad you all are in her life. And Dallas, thank you so much for calling me. You're something special, you know that?" Helen said, grinning.

"Thank you Helen and no problem. Anything for Clare."

/.../

After being bathed and dressed, Clare was sitting in the living room with her friends. They all tried to cheer her up, but Clare wasn't feeling herself. She looked over at Dallas and saw that his eyes were set on her. Clare stood up and walked over towards him.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure," Dallas said, standing up.

Dallas followed behind Clare as they went into Clare's den. They sat on the couch and Clare turned to Dallas. Her shaking hand grabbed his and squeezed them tightly. She looked into Dallas' eyes and let a tear slide down her face.

Without bothering to wipe the tear away she said, "I'm so sorry for the way I acted. I'm sorry for ignoring your calls or not coming to the door to see you. I'm sorry for being selfish and only thinking of my broken heart."

"Clare, don't apologize for what happened. It's not your fault that all of this happened."

"It is my fault. It's my fault I drove Luke away and it'll be my fault if I drive you all away."

"Clare, you won't drive your friends away. We've been real with you from the start, you know you won't lose us. Ever."

Clare let go of Dallas hands and flung her arms around him. She was glad that she had friends. She was glad she had people who would never leave her side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, I know I've neglected this story and I'm sorry. I just thought that with the lack of reviews no one reads this story. But, I forgot about those of you who do read it and I am terribly sorry. I really am. I am going to continue this story and make the chapters longer. So, get ready for the next chapter. There's more Luke, Jenna, Dallas, and Clare drama coming up. **

***Don't own Degrassi.***

**Read, review, and tell your friends. Thanks!**

* * *

Once again, Dallas stayed the night at Clare's. These nights were meaningless to Clare, but they meant everything to Dallas. After the wonderful meal Helen had cooked them yesterday, everyone stayed around for an hour and talked to Clare. When they all left and went their separate ways, Dallas and Clare went into the living room to watch movies. The two stayed up until three a.m. watching horror and romantic comedy movies.

Dallas was growing to like Clare again, though those feelings never stopped. All those feelings he had for her in high school were suddenly coming back. Clare was very special to him and he hoped that one day she would see how much she meant to him.

The sleeping beauty stirred in her sleep. Dallas tightened his arms around her and snuggled closer to her. He wished that it could be this way every morning. He wished he could wake up to the most beautiful girl wrapped in his arms.

Maybe someday.

"Good morning, Dallas," she said groggily.

"Good morning, beautiful. Sleep well?"

"Yes, better than I did for the past two weeks. How about you?"

"Same here," Dallas said, chuckling.

Clare smirked as Dallas loosened his grip. Clare slipped from under him and went to the bathroom. Dallas laid in bed and placed his hands behind his head. A smile crept across his face as he thought of how everything was turning out. Luke lost his chance with Clare. Clare was officially on the market. That means he didn't have to feel guilty for loving Clare.

Dallas rolled out of bed and went to see where Clare was. He walked down the hall and saw that she was still in the bathroom. He stood by the door, waiting for her to come out. When she did, a smile was plastered on her face.

She kissed Dallas on the cheek and said, "Want to go out to The Dot and grab breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Okay, let's shower and we'll be on our way," Clare said walking down the hall.

"You know we can save water and shower together," Dallas said half-joking.

Clare turned around and shook her head, letting a little laugh escape her lips.

/.../

After the little breakfast at The Dot, Clare decided for the two to take a walk in the park. It was a nice, Spring day. The wind was softly wrapping around them and the sun lightly kissed their skin. It wasn't too hot nor too cold. An ice cream truck had rode down the street and Clare ran to go catch it, Dallas following behind her. They flagged down the truck and hurriedly caught up with it. Clare ordered a vanilla ice cream while Dallas ordered the vanilla and chocolate swirl.

After paying for their frozen treat, the two walked back down the path to the park. Clare was actually having a wonderful time with Dallas. He was something special and she was glad he was there for her.

As they walked down the trail, they found some swings. Clare turned towards Dallas and gave him a cheeky grin.

"You want to get on the swing?" Dallas asked.

Clare nodded her head. Dallas grabbed her hand and the two ran for the swings.

"Push me," Clare said, sitting on the swing.

Dallas chuckled and began softly pushing Clare. Her beautiful curls were moving along with the wind. She let a kiddish laugh escape her lips. She felt happy and free. As the wind whipped around them, Clare smiled and tilted her head back. She was free; free from Luke and free from getting hurt. She was going to have fun and be happy. This is what life was all about.

/.../

Alli had called the two and told them she was having a little gathering at her house. Not seeing any harm, the two decided to go. When they arrived at Alli's house together, everyone was a little surprised, but no one dared to say anything. Clare shrugged off the stares and went to find Alli.

Alli was standing in the kitchen with a drink in her hand. She was laughing and talking nonstop with a blonde. Clare noticed that blonde anywhere. She quickly turned on her heels, not ready to confront her. She spotted Eli sitting on the couch with his wife, Amanda. Clare walked over towards them and flashed a huge smile.

"Clare, darling, it's been so long," Amanda said, standing up and giving Clare a big hug.

"Hey, Mandy and Eli," Clare said.

"Hey, Clare," Eli said, smirking and standing up.

"When are you going to stop being a stranger and come back over? The kids miss you," Amanda said.

"Well, how about Saturday? Are you two free?"

"As free as a bird," Amanda said, giggling.

"Okay," Clare said, smiling.

She loved Amanda. She was such a sweetheart. Though Amanda was the complete opposite of Eli, the two got along perfectly. Before Eli married Amanda, no one has actually seen a smile on his face. Now, he was smiling all the time. Clare found it cute how their marriage were. They were strong, despite all the arguments they have had.

A tear slid down her face as she thought about her marriage. It fell apart right in front of her and she didn't even notice it. She thought things were actually okay, but they weren't. They never were.

"Clare, are you okay?" Eli asked.

"Yeah," Clare said, wiping the tear away, "I-I'm going to go to the bathroom," she said turning around.

She quickly walked past the crowd of people until she bumped into someone.

"Luke," she whispered.

Goodness, the guy looked beautiful. She would've thought he would have looked like shit since their divorce. Here he was, standing here with nice, neat hair. He had on a pair of blue jeans and a hockey shirt Clare had bought him.

"Clare, hey, you look beautiful."

"Thanks," Clare said, taking a deep breath.

She had to remember this was the guy who had hurt her. He had cheated on her with her best friend. No matter how good he looked, she couldn't get back with him. She was going to keep her guard up and not let him see her break down.

"Lukey, I've looked all over for - Oh, Clarebear, hi," Jenna said in her annoyingly light voice, flashing Clare a smile.

"Hi," Clare said.

"What were you two talking about, Lukey?" Jenna asked.

"Oh just how beautiful I am," Clare said, smirking.

"Really? Huh, I think you look like shit," Jenna said, flipping her hair off her shoulder, "By the way, I saw Dallas here by himself. Did he realize how pathetic you were?"

"Actually, we came here together and I realized how amazing she is. Luke, you don't know what you're missing out on," Dallas said, walking over towards them.

The room grew silent and everyone's eyes were locked on the floor. No one bothered to speak, because everyone was interested in what was going on.

"You're some type of friend, Dallas. How dare you take Clare-"

"No, Luke!" Clare said, cutting him off, "How dare you sleep with Jenna and you knew damn well she was my friend!"

"As you can see, Jenna wants me," Luke argued.

"Jenna wants any man with a dick! She doesn't just want you! Soon she'll get bored with you and toss you aside!"

"Clare, I am not a boring person. Unlike you, I can keep what's mine," Luke said.

"Go to hell, Luke! I hope you catch a fucking disease messing around with that whore!"

"That whore?!" Jenna said, cutting in. She pushed Luke out the way and stepped up to Clare, "I am not a whore."

"Jenna, I suggest you step out my face before I give you a little repeat of what happened the last _two_ times," Clare threatened.

Jenna quickly backed away and went next to Luke. She looked at Clare and smirked before grabbing Luke's face. She crashed her lips on his and pulled away, flashing Clare a wide smile.

"Jenna, you can have him. He's_ my_ leftovers, remember that and Luke, remember this: every time you fuck Jenna, your having sex with every single guy that she's been with. Every time you kiss her, your tasting every dick that's been in her filthy mouth. She's a whore. Good luck, you're going to need it when you find out you have a S.T.I."

When everyone blinked a smack sound was made through the room. Clare was holding her cheek, looking shockingly at Luke. Before she could speak, Dallas pushed her aside and punched Luke's jaw. Everyone gasped as Luke fell down.

"Lukey!" Jenna said running towards him. She looked up at Dallas and gave him an evil glare before saying, "You and that bitch can go to hell! Let's go, Luke."

Luke struggled to get up. Jenna grabbed him and the two stormed out of Alli's house.

Alli walked over towards Clare, looking shock. She tried to grab Clare's hand, but Clare snatched her hand away.

"Clare I-"

"You _knew _she was coming! You knew that he was going to come with her! Why did you invite them, Alli?!" Clare yelled.

"Sh-She's my friend, Clare," Alli whined.

"I'm leaving," Clare said, leaving the house.

Dallas apologized and followed behind Clare.

/.../

She was enraged! She felt betrayed, once again. She didn't mind Alli being friends with Jenna, but she did mind Alli inviting her when she knew Jenna and Luke were going to be there. She couldn't be in the same room with them now. Her heart needed time to mend.

Clare walked into her house and tossed her purse aside. She took her shoes off and walked into the kitchen. Dallas closed the door behind him and sat on the couch. Clare came back out, downing a bottle of Tequila.

"Clare you shouldn't-"

"Dallas, don't tell me what to do! I'm pissed off and I need to take my mind off this. Okay?"

"Fine," Dallas said.

An hour later, Clare was drunk. Her and Dallas were sitting on the couch, watching movies yet again.

"Dallas, I'm heartbroken," she slurred.

"I know, baby."

"Why are all men jerks?"

"Not all men, Clare."

Clare looked over at Dallas and gave him a weak smile. She leaned in to kiss him, but Dallas turned away.

"Dallas, don't you like me?" she whined, her blue eyes getting big.

"Yes, but-"

"Then let me kiss you," Clare said leaning in.


End file.
